


Words between Words

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited, for now but not forever so say me, past relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are nine realms, the future king of Asgard must focus on more than one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words between Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr forever ago: http://wheremermaidsdwell.tumblr.com/post/77135889177/there-are-nine-realms-the-future-king-of-asgard

It is not that she chooses her words carefully. They are never crafted or well planned with her, but Sif speaks as she lives, full of heart and truth. She means all she says.

_More than one._

She doesn’t need to tell him he’s distracted. He knows; they all know. For a moment upon the battlefield she had wondered if he had found some bit of footing. Their smiles were ones of old and maybe he had started to settle his heart. Perhaps he had found a spark of his old joy. But it's clear he hadn’t, not with the way he passes so quietly among their people’s celebration. 

_More than one._

She also does not tell him he cannot dream of Midgard. That he could not yearn for it or return or work to protect them. She feels that is what he expects her to say, to be harsh in her chastising as she sometimes was. Not tonight. He can care for both, he merely needs to learn how.

_More than one._

She does not try to woo or seduce to draw his attention away. Perhaps he expects that too. She is poor at hiding her heart from him, and of late her love has only rekindled bright. She does not wish to add to his burdens or to complicate his life further, yet it is so easy to be content when his attention is on her.  When they are close and joyous it is simple not to worry over when they will find themselves together again in the way she wishes. It is so much harder to fight the yearning when he is far away and lost within his own mind.

_More than one._

No part of this is something to be simply fixed. Her words will not be some great revelation but she hopes they might be a nudge. A tug in a better direction. He is torn between loves and worlds and so much else that it is not within her power to heal him all on her own. She knows that, but Sif tries, she wishes. 

If he hears the words ‘I love you’ alongside her efforts it is only because she speaks like she lives. From the heart and with truth.


End file.
